


Seashell Beach

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Challenge 5 Beach Party Lighthouse Cycle 4
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Seashell Beach

**Seashell Beach**

**WC:** 399

**Challenge 5 Beach Party**

"That's it on the right." Felicity pointed at the small motel just off the exit. "Wow. It looked better online."

"We could go someplace else." Oliver pulled into the parking lot.

"No. I like it here."

"There's a diner next door. You get us a room and I'll get dinner." Oliver got out and went to open her door.

"Sounds like a plan." Felicity gave him a quick kiss as she got out before they separated to get things done.

Felicity waited for him in front of number eight. "Hey! Over here!"

Oliver handed her two bags and took the key from her. He opened the door and went in. "Not bad." He moved the curtain at the window. "Nice view of the beach."

"We should go eat on the beach. Like a picnic." Felicity suggested. "There's a blanket in the trunk."

"Okay." Oliver closed the door and they got the blanket from the car on the way to the beach.

Oliver put the blanket down and Felicity sat down and started to take the containers out of the bag. "What did you get? It smells wonderful."

"Fried chicken and potato salad. It's their special." Oliver took sodas out of another bag. "The sun is starting to set. We came at just the right time."

"It's beautiful. I'm glad we decided to go away for the weekend. We both needed a break. The desk clerk said the water is warm enough to swim."

"Tomorrow. Tonight we enjoy the sunset."

They finished their dinner and cleaned up the mess before going to their room.

The next morning Felicity put on a bikini and a cover up. Oliver put on a pair of khaki shorts. They took the blanket and a beach bag with sunscreen and towels in it.

Oliver watched while Felicity put on sunscreen with a smile on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" Felicity poked him in the ribs.

Oliver shrugged. "You're beautiful and I'm happy."

"Good!" Felicity stood up. "Aren't you going in? I don't think there's sharks this far north."

"In a little while." Oliver told her. "Stay close to the shore."

"I know." Felicity waved and headed for the edge of the water.

Oliver watched her splashing around for a while then he went to join her.

They played in the water for a while then went to ther room for some more fun.


End file.
